


11:27 PM

by alo_vera_0wO



Series: Subgrub Duos [2]
Category: Friendism, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Moirails, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Pesterquest, Subgrub, Suburb AU, Trollian, Trollsona, Trollsonas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alo_vera_0wO/pseuds/alo_vera_0wO
Summary: A Practice pesterlog between two trolls.Cancelled.





	1. Eye need your help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@_dellpickell_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40_dellpickell_).

VendecularArtery [VA] began trolling PartlyPorcelain [PP]

VA : heY-! 

VA: i know youre therE!- 

VA: dont ignore my messages you cluckbeasT-!

PP : Vancieni, it's tw* am in the m*rning.

PP : What's d*es a humble rustbl**d have t* d* t* g* t* sleep?

VA : heY-! >:< 

VA : i thought we agreed on NOT doing this blood hierarchy bullshiT-! 

PP : … 

PP : Yeah yeah, *k. 

PP : S*, what d*es her r*yal cl*wnery need from me?

PP : … 

PP : Perhaps it's s*me…

VA : janevah, dont you even let that thought cross your think-paN!!-

PP : Em*ti*nal supp*rt?

VA : … 

VA : janevaH!- 

VA : im going to sneak into your hive and cull yoU-

PP : Anyways, what did y*u really message me f*r? 

PP : As l*ng as you aren't g*ing to cull s*me*ne *r me, we sh*uld be fine.

VA : . . . 

VA : eye need your helP...- 


	2. Chapter 2 -SubgruB-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vancieni and Janeva talk about the end of the world.

PP : alright what d* y*u need?

VA : its about that game i told you abouT-

VA : subgruB-?

VA : geez why does it feel like im always getting cut oFF-

VA : there it is agaiN-!

PP : Uh what?

VA : … 

VA : neverminD-

VA : anyways about subgruB-

VA : i need a second player to be my host playeR-, and as far as I can tell, it’s the only way to survive the end of the worlD!!-

PP : H*ld *n. End *f the W*RLD?!?!?!

VA : did i fucking stutter.

VA : !!!-

VA : i did iT!—

PP : Stutter?

VA : nO-! The cut off thinG-! 

VA : never minD-!

VA : right! basically somethings going to make alternia explode and the only way to avoid it is to play subgruB-

VA : i need you to be my server player and then I can connect to yOU—

PP : Y*u aren’t pulling my fr*nd are y*u?

VA : nO-!

VA : i would never lie to yoU-

VA : were moirailS!—

VA : just play the gog-dammed game or ill take away all the glass in your hive for a weeK-

PP : You w*uld never!

VA : im serious herE-

PP : Fine.

VA : thank you so mucH!—

VA : youre the best moirail eveR-

VA : <> 

PP : <> 


End file.
